


Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered

by eternomadridismo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book reference, F/M, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, cho chang is a quidditch player, scenes from goblet of fire, scenes from half-blood prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Harry met Cho Chang 3 years later and maybe now, the timing is right?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, cho chang/ cedric diggory (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. I wish you would

Lots of things changed after the war. Harry now lives in Grimmauld Place with Ron and Kreacher. He kept correspondence with his cousin, Dudley, but not with his Aunt and Uncle. 

Dudley now lives away from his parents. He became a professional boxer, even won a scholarship from the sport. He even reserved front row seats for whenever Harry liked to watch. Whenever Dudley is in London, Harry offered him to stay in Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile, Hermione removed her parents' memory charm and is now back living under the same roof.

Harry still has not purchased an owl. He was still sad about Hedwig, who had been his constant companion for more than seven years. Instead, Hermione taught him how to use his patronus as means of delivering messages. She also managed to bewitched electricity to Hogwarts. During her final year, she managed to smuggle smartphones to make communication easier between the trio. She even invented a spell for quick charging. In turn, Harry taught Ron (and Mr. Weasley) how to use a smartphone. Even Ron had to admit that 'Muggle way is more effective than an owl'.

It has been two months since he and Ginny mutually decided to split up. They thought it was better since they've practically detached from one another once they don't have Hogwarts' walls between them. For what it's worth, they were exclusive for two years, well, if you count the off period when Harry looked for horcruxes. In fact, during their off period was when Harry got used to her missing presence. 

Towards the end there were no fights nor arguments, in fact, they barely spoke to one another. They only saw each other 2 times a week, and even then Ginny was busy with school and Harry with rounding up Death Eaters.

Also, one of the barriers was that since Ginny went back to finish her seventh year, Harry had to visit her in Hogsmeade. Now, he definitely does not enjoy entertaining young students nor rearranging his bangs to cover his scar every two minutes. To make things worse, he got impossibly more popular after Witch Weekly crowned him Most Charming Smile the week they won the war. Ron kept fondly reminding him how he now has one more thing in common with Gilderoy Lockhart.

In fact, Harry was worried on whether to end the relationship because of Ron. He confided to Hermione who brushed his woes away, "Harry. He's your best friend. Also, it's _your_ relationship, he does not have a say in this.", she said. 

As for Ron, he took it well. Harry suspected Ginny might had a hand in Ron's surprising acceptance though, because Harry was certain that at one point, Ron (and Mrs. Weasley) expected them to get married.

It was the week of Ginny and Hermione's graduation. Hermione's graduation was a day earlier. She invited her parents, Harry, Ron, and (to all their surprise), Percy. When asked why, she said because Percy was like her mentor, her sole academic correspondence during seventh year because he took twelve N.E.W.T.S and she needed advice.

Harry realized the final straw of his breakup was that he was not invited to Ginny's graduation. Okay, Luna Lovegood who was in the same year as Ginny invited Harry, she said it was a thank you for his invitation to Slugs Club gathering two years back. Harry politely declined, he wanted to respect Ginny's decision to put some distance, otherwise he felt like raining on her parade. Also from Hermione's graduation he learned that he would only be the subject of more pointing and whispers.

Through Ron, he found out how Ginny does well for herself. She took five N.E.W.T.S, and her quidditch talent got her scouted to a spot in Holyhead Harpies reserves team. Even as far as Harry knew, Ginny had begun dating someone else, so the chance he got invited is negative. Not that he expected an invitation for the day, or anything.

In solidarity to Harry, Hermione declined Ginny's invitation. That day Hermione agreed to accompany Harry to watch quidditch. Due to Harry being so called 'Chosen One', he could land tickets easily. Admittedly, he had to contact his old potions master, Professor Slughorn, for the tickets. 

After the war, Harry had loads of time between rounding up former Death Eaters to watch Quidditch. He even considered being a professional Quidditch player. Being a former Captain and Star-seeker, he had many offers he turned down. Kingsley, who became the official Minister for Magic also offered him a spot in the Auror's office. At the end, he consulted both Victor Krum and Professor McGonagall. Both mutually suggested that he should take time off for a year. McGonagall reminded Harry that even his father did not immediately took upon a job after he graduated.

The match was a league game between Ginny's future team, The Holyhead Harpies vs Tutshill Tornados. Growing up in the muggle world, Harry learned little of Quidditch through Ron, who supported Chudley Cannons. In turn, he became a (casual) fan of that said team.

Harry and Hermione decided to Apparate to the stadium. Harry wore his incognito muggle attire, a grey hoodie covering his head (mostly his forehead) and ripped jeans that once belonged to Dudley. Hermione wore one of Mrs. Weasley's sweater, a S.P.E.W badge, and beige pants. To avoid the hassle of bags, now she hid her belongings inside her socks (trick she learned during the war).

The Wizarding World is still in recovery after the war, that there were empty seats in the stadium. Hermione looked mildly interested at the chattering crowd. She said something behind her gloves to Harry who did not hear her.

"What??", He half yelled at Hermione, pointing his ear to signal that he could not hear her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said, I'm surprised you wanted to watch this match!", she repeated, louder this time.

Bewildered, Harry asked loudly, "What?? Why?"

Hermione pointed at her match programme, which now featured the starting line up. "Cho is playing, Harry!"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Chang??", he asked dumbly. He watched Hermione impatiently casted a Muffliato charm around them. She tutted loudly.

"How many Chos do we know??", she shook her head. Harry got a good slap of her bushy hair.

Then, as if by slow motion, Harry watched the giant face of her ex on the screen. With an open mouth, he watched as Cho rounded the pitch on her broom. She smiled at the crowd, and flew higher up than the rest of her teammates. Harry's stomach did that familiar turn.

He felt like he was being transported back to his third year. Particularly the match between _Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw_ , when he met Cho for the first time.

.


	2. A lovely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Harry do without Hermione?

The match ended 50- 190 for the Tornados' win. It was a historic win since the Tornados last won the league two years ago, and during that season, lost the away game to the Harpies.

During the match, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Cho. Harry had to stop his wild fantasies featuring many ways he could meet Cho after the game. He remembered Cho flied so bad during his fifth year because she was mourning for Cedric. But this Cho today, who moved with shameless wonder, her eyes sharp and steady. She was indeed the fearsome Ravenclaw Seeker he knew back in his third year. 

Afterwards, Harry and Hermione stopped at a nearby muggle pub. Hermione ordered both of them tea. While Harry appreciated Hermione's effort of talking about the game, she obviously avoided the elephant in the room, or the obvious return of Harry's infatuation on his childhood crush.

It was one of those rare times that Harry and Hermione were not spotted in a public place. Harry even suspected Hermione casted a disillusion charm on him or something.

Harry cleared his throat. "So. Did you know Cho is a professional player now?", he stirred his spoon casually.

"Yes. I thought you knew.", she answered simply while refilling her cup with hot water. Harry looked at Hermione in awe at her ability in knowing everything about everyone.

Hermione sipped her tea gleefully. "Honestly, Harry, just ask her out again, what's the big deal?".

Suddenly, the pub door opened and a group of people came in, laughing. As if by Imperius Charm, Harry’s head turned to the door. 

Enter Cho. Harry’s stomach did that familiar lopsided turn reserved for her.

Harry gulped. He can’t help but stare at his ex. She wore a blue sweater, tied to her waist. A white crop top tee showing her toned midriff; complete with belted white ripped jeans. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and she seemed to glow even below the dim light.

She did not notice him. In usual Cho fashion, she was surrounded by her group of friends. Harry could not place their faces, meaning they were not from Hogwarts. She looked happy.

Of course she’s happy, her team just beat The Mighty _Holyhead Harpies_!

Harry was deep in thought and concentration that he did not notice Hermione smirking at him in the corner of his eyes.

“What?”, Harry pretended to take a hasty sip of his drink.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Do you want me to go?", she flicked her head towards Cho's direction, who still stood by the door surveying for empty seats.

"No. Why would I do that?"

Hermione looked at Cho's direction again and bit her lip, "Thought she's not... fond of me?". Harry shook his head, "That was three years ago, Hermione. Now all of the Wizarding World knows you're like my sister.", he said.

Hermione raised her hands as if to say ' _Fair enough_ '.

"Fine, I won't leave. But surely you should say hi?", she again gestured at Cho and her friends, who now sat by the window, two rows from them. She was looking down at the table, reading the menu.

Harry stuttered, "I- I don't know. Is she seeing someone?", he risked a glance back. He combed his hair with his fingers absent-mindedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not as far as I know. Honestly, get on with it, Harry!", she kicked his leg impatiently from under the table. Harry yelped, his eyes watered.

Unfortunately, that made many tables turned to his direction, including Cho's. Harry thought he saw acknowledgement in Cho's eyes, before she blushed prettily. She stood up.

Harry was sure he had upset Cho. He then turned to Hermione and hissed, "Now, look what you did, Hermione!". But Hermione merely grinned. A footstep approached them.

"Hi, Harry."

It was Cho.

.

Harry stood up (He bumped his hip on the table from the rush).

"Hey, Cho.", he awkwardly reached out for a hug. He had a good sniff of her hair, which smelled pleasantly like a field of roses. When they broke away from the hug, Cho's face turned to a pretty shade of pink. He was sure his face had a similar state.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, you've met Hermione.", he gestured behind him. Hermione stood up and they hugged.

"Pleasant.", Hermione smiled gleefully at Cho. Hermione then grabbed a nearby chair. "It's fine, I thought I'll say Hi..", Cho waved her hand awkwardly at Hermione as if to stop her.

-But Harry bit his tongue and, before he could stop himself he blurted, "You look good, Cho.", he braved a look into Cho's face (hey, he's a Gryffindor for a reason). "We just, _er_ , got back from watching your game. Congratulations."

Cho smiled shyly. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled back, he forgot how much he adored Cho's smile. "You flied well.", he added. He bravely gave Cho's arm what he hoped was a friendly pat. She merely blushed more.

"Harry here couldn't stop talking about you during the match, Cho!", he suddenly heard Hermione started.

 _What is she doing._ Harry desperately tried to use Occlumency on Hermione.

Cho then turned to Hermione and grinned, "You should've warned me if you wanted to watch the game! I would've stepped my game up, you know."

Hermione smiled politely and ordered coffee for the table.

Cho sat down. She pointed at Hermione's sweater, "What is _spew_?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Not spew," said Hermione patiently. "It’s S – P – E – W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Harry sipped his drink. He warned Cho, "Congratulations, you've woken the Lion.", he joked. Hermione shot him a warning look. She then explained more about S.P.E.W. To Harry's surprise, Cho looked interested.

At about 10 pm, Hermione received a call from her parents. Cho looked bewildered at the smartphone, being brought up from a wizarding family after all. Harry delightfully explained the mechanism.

But then Hermione announced that she had to go home to help her Mum with something. Listen, Harry's not a master in Occlumency, but he can smell bullshit (being full of it himself).

"Oh, I hope everything is fine, Hermione", Cho said worriedly, brows furrowed. Hermione waved her off, "Thank you, Cho.", she said.

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the pair of them before she got up to leave. Harry hastily texted her a middle finger emoji from below the table.

Now alone with Cho, Harry shyly looked around. He saw the seats where Cho's friends were are now empty. He can tell Cho felt the awkward chill between them. She was looking at the TV, but her stares were empty. Harry glanced at Cho's face. He admired her features in silence. Indeed, he rarely seen such perfect creature.

"Harry. I can feel you looking at me..", Cho broke their silence. She bit her lip adorably in an enchanting smile.

Harry broke his trance. He felt the colour rising in his face.

" _Er_ , sorry.", he apologized.

Cho raised her eyebrows, "Were you… Checking me out?", she suppressed a giggle.

Harry shrugged. "Guilty as charged.", he raised his hands in defeat. Cho laughed.

Harry felt weak in the knees.

He cleared his throat. "Do you, _er_ , have plans for tonight?", he began.

Cho looked startled. She shook her head, pupils blown in silent excitement.

"Want to go back to my place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be smut


	3. Masseduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Cho, Grimmauld Place kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first smut i ever posted, please be nice :)

Harry downed the rest of his tea. Truth be told, he's nervous. He once had his chance with Cho and he blew it. Hermione was right, he and Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon back in their Hogwarts days.

Sometimes at night Harry still practiced Occlumency. The image of his first kiss with Cho often resurfaced. That was one of the good memories. But other times when he lost concentration, he would revisit his fight with Cho at Madam Puddifoot. It was not a sad moment, but Harry often cursed himself on how thick he had reacted. Now the chance to make amends is directly in front of his face.

Listen, If Harry was gonna cite a book for teaching him life lessons, it's _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches,_ alright _._

He watched Cho clear her throat as she stood up. She untied her sweater then put it on. Harry watched Cho wrinkled her nose as she cleared her long ponytail from under the sweater. Harry thinks it's adorable.

He then escorted Cho out the door. He carefully held the door open for her. The feeling of chill night breeze stopped his tracks. It was not unpleasant, but Harry can't help but think of Dementors. 

"Do you always hang around Muggle pubs?", Cho began, interrupting Harry's train of thought.

He grinned. "Only when I'm trying to catch you around."

Cho laughed. She punched Harry's arm playfully. "Really, Harry. I'm genuinely curious!!"

Harry answered slowly, "Nah, just sometimes, when I don't feel like people staring at me. Muggles tend to keep to themselves.".

Cho nodded, "I know that feeling. It's nice to be anonymous, daresay I took it for granted.", she said as she gazed upon the cloudy sky.

Harry walked beside her, taking advantage of their slow pace to grab Cho's hands bravely. Cho looked down at their interlinked hands and smiled.

She shook her head, "You don't know how much I wanted you to do this. Was it three years ago?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, it was Valentine's Day three years ago. We went to Hogsmeade, remember?", he swung their hands like a pendulum.

"... For the record, I tried to hold your hand, but you crossed yours off the table..", he added, looking at the ground.

Cho looked into his eyes. "I was in a bad place. I'm sorry if it was so terrible for you.", she apologized quietly. 

Harry shook his head. "We were just kids back then. Guess we each needed time to grow up."

They stopped for red light at a cross road. They were the only pedestrian on the empty street.

Cho was smiling up on him, her eyes on Harry's lips. Harry stooped down to kiss her. They both smiled on the kiss. They kissed until the light changed to green.

They laughed joyfully as they crossed the road. Cho led the way, holding Harry's wrist and eagerly took charge. They went to a deserted alley to Apparate away from view. Harry looked behind him to make sure they weren't followed. He then took extra measure and gave a nearby trashbag a kick, to make sure no transfiguration took place. Guess old habits die hard.

He was about to double back when he heard Cho called out his name.

"Harry?"

Harry was crouching on the ground. He brushed his bangs out of his face. When he looked up, Cho had her arms crossed and she had eyed him worriedly.

_Damn it, Harry Potter, be cool. The war is over._

"Er, sorry. I had to make sure we weren't followed.", he apologized. Hands inside his pocket, he took a quick look behind then he walked over to Cho. 

Cho had a pity look on her face. "Are you ok, Harry?", she concernedly held his arm.

Harry hesitated, but he decided to brush it off. He grinned and cleared the air, "Well, that was definitely a mouse."

Cho still looked at him worriedly, "We could use protective enchantments if you're so worried?"

Harry brushed a stray hair from Cho's ponytail. "Everything is fine, Cho. I didn't mean to worry you.", he pecked Cho's nose.

Harry looked around, "I think it's clear to Apparate. Here you go.", he handed Cho a piece of paper filled with Grimmauld Place's address from his jeans pocket.

"Your home address is on Fidelius Charm?", she asked Harry with wonder on her face.

Harry grinned, "You can't be too careful these days. I let you in on the secret now."

Cho handed back the paper and Harry burned it with his wand.

"Ready?", when Cho nodded, Harry held her hands and they Apparate.

.

The dark street of Grimmauld Place swam to view. Harry was careful to Apparate in front of the door.

"So this is my place", Harry gestured around awkwardly. He then put his shoes away neatly. Cho followed suit.

She looked around the dark foyer. Admittedly, the house has become unrecognizable from the war. With Kreacher's help, they managed to clean the house and even persuaded some of Black Family's old belongings to come off. Harry even let Kreacher keep some of them in his bedroom.

"My late Godfather, Sirius Black gave this house to me. This, er, used to belong to the Black Family.", explained Harry.

Cho eyed Harry sadly at the mention of Sirius' name. After the war, one of Kingsley's first move as Minister for Magic was to clear Sirius' name, so the whole wizarding world knew he was innocent all along.

Harry rubbed the back of his hair absent-mindedly, "By the way, I promise you I don't do this often."

Cho raised her arms in surrender, "I wasn't about to ask.", she said in a sing-song voice. She inspected the troll-foot umbrella stand, "I bet you've tripped over this often.", she said.

Harry scoffed, "You have no idea.", he had his back on the kitchen counter and grabbed a dry cookie inside a fancy jar. Kreacher always left some snacks in case Harry went home late.

Cho marched over to stand beside Harry. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered to his ear, "You gonna take me to your room, Harry Potter?", She bit his earlobe and kissed his neck. Her cold hands reached out to touch beneath Harry's hoodie to his bare skin.

Cho's fleeting touches gave Harry shivers.

Harry lifted Cho's chin up. Her pupils were blown wide, the black almost swallowed the brown iris. She had her lips parted, and Harry has never seen a more beautiful woman.

Harry claimed her waist. His hands then reached down to cup her ass over her jeans. Harry felt Cho drew a sharp breath.

"Is this okay?", he whispered.

Cho raised herself and sat on the counter as a response. She raised one eyebrow, "You tell me.", she said, opening her legs apart to leave space for Harry inside.

Harry grinned. He got closer to Cho, who locked her legs behind Harry, enclosing him in a dazed space. Harry nested his forehead on the crook of Cho's neck and closed his eyes, enjoying Cho's scent.

He inhaled deeply. "I really, really like you, Cho."

Cho smiled, "You really know what to say to girls.", 

"-I swear I'm not just saying this. I mean it, Cho.", Harry said in all honesty.

Cho grinned and raised her eyebrows, "That's what they all said. But I believe you, Harry Potter.", she tapped on his chest.

Harry grinned. He put both his hands on the sides of Cho, gripping the kitchen counter. Cho tangled her arms on Harry's neck and kissed him passionately. Harry melted into the kiss. He played with the hem of Cho's sweater, urging her to take it off.

"You're far too clothed..", he murmured. He helped Cho remove her sweater and her crop top soon followed. With her ponytail now a mess, Cho freed her long hair and let it cover her chest. Harry drank the view. Cho smirked, she definitely knew what she was doing.

She brushed her hair back and grinned, "Now it's not fair that you're the one who's overdressed…", without warning, she removed Harry's hoodie in one swift move. Their pile of clothes now lie on the kitchen floor.

Cho explored Harry's abs with a playful smile plastered on her face. She looked up and stared at Harry's now messier hair. "Your hair never laid flat?", she said as she tugged a handful of them.

Harry shook his head and kissed the crook of Cho's neck. "No. But fun fact, my grandparent _did_ invent _Sleekeazy_ hair potion..", he muttered. He gave tiny pecks in a downward direction to Cho's chest. Cho arched her back, obviously enjoying the attention.

Harry's learned hands then circled around Cho's back to unhook her bra. The fabric slipped down to the floor and Harry gave them a kick that they slided to a corner somewhere. 

Above him, Harry heard Cho clear her throat to gain his attention. When Harry looked at her, Cho Chang was topless with nothing covering her breasts.

Harry groaned. He urged forward to claim Cho's lips once more whilst he enjoyed the feeling of their bare skin rub against one another. The feeling of Cho's hardening nipple on his chest made his dick sprung inside his jeans. Harry then put Cho's breast in his mouth and licked her nipple in turn while squeezing the other. Cho moaned in pleasure.

He brought his left hand to squeeze Cho's breasts whilst his right hand focused on zipping down his jeans. When Harry's hands inched downward inside his jeans, Cho slapped them away to replace them with hers. She pumped Harry's dick upwards, giving the right amount of pressure without hurrying his release.

Harry cursed. He grabbed Cho's other hand and kissed them, then he placed the arm to rest on his neck. With Cho's hand between them, Harry knew it won't be long until his release. Harry buried his face between Cho's neck while he kissed and sucked them to claim his mark.

He came with Cho's name on his mouth. He kissed Cho once again before stumbling to the kitchen counter behind him. He tried to catch his breath while his hand looked for tissues to clean his mess. However, Cho was quicker than him.

" _Scourgify_ ", she pointed her wand at her hand and Harry's jeans. In a second, the mess was gone.

Harry shook his head, "You were amazing, Cho.", he said as he downed a glass of water. 

Cho smiled and shrugged, "Thanks,", she grabbed the water from Harry and drank the content.

Harry pointed his fingers upwards, "Gimme a minute and I'm gonna get you back for that.", he said, still gasping for breath.

Cho sat on the counter in response. She removed her belt and stepped out of her jeans. Now topless and only wearing her underwear, she hummed, "Take your time, Harry Potter.".

  
  



	4. Both Sides Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after: or The One Where Harry Told Ron.

Harry woke up to a poke on his neck. He rubbed his eyes dumbly, someone must've removed his glasses and covered his modesty with an old dressing robe sometime in the night.

He felt sore and cold all over. He had spent the night asleep with his head on the kitchen counter. No doubt there would be large red mark on his face from the cold marble.

Then, the familiar gangly face of his best friend, Ron Weasley emerged from the darkness. Ron had a large grin on his face. He gleefully handed Harry a cup of coffee.

"Sick night, eh?", he sat on the stool beside Harry.

Harry tried to stare at Ron but he ended up squinting at his best friend for being so cheerful, so early in the day. Harry thanked Ron for the coffee and slowly took a sip.

Ron looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I should've gone with you and Hermione if I knew it would be this  _ sick _ . Where did you go, anyway?"

Harry slowly processed Ron's question. "Nothing, we watched quidditch yesterday.", he answered while wiping his mouth from the coffee.

Ron's mouth formed an 'O'. He then shook his head in disbelief. " _ Oh _ , speaking of quidditch. Ginny was  **gutted** yesterday because her team slipped from 4th spot- you know, for European qualifier. I can't believe it either-", he said. Harry grunted and nodded in understanding.

"-' _ Gin _ said it totally ruined her graduation day. Anyway, Tornados got a new Seeker and she's  _ good _ ..", Ron continued with his angry rant.

With a jolt, everything came back to Harry. Holyhead Harpies vs Tutshill Tornados. Cho Chang. Cho's  _ tongue _ .

He dumbly looked around, "Ron, where's Cho?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Cho? What are you talking about? It's only me, you, and Kreacher here as usual-"

With a loud POP, Kreacher appeared between them. He wore a clean white towel and was holding a tray of breakfast on his hands.

"Kreacher found Master Harry asleep in the kitchen early this morning, Master must be hungry.", the elf croaked impatiently.

Harry's eyes immediately refreshed at the sight of Kreacher. "Kreacher, did you meet a woman here, in the kitchen with me, this morning?", he asked Kreacher and ignored the death stare Ron gave him on the corner of his eyes.

Kreacher looked bemused, he placed the tray carefully on top of the counter and washed his hands under the faucet, "No, Master Harry. Kreacher merely saw Master Harry alone, no woman with him..", he explained as he clicked his hands to wash Ron's breakfast.

Ron's head turned to Harry, "You brought a girl here?", he said as he placed his hands on each side of his waist. He forcefully reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry clicked his tongue and looked around for a sign of Cho's presence the night before. He looked under the counter for her bra. Two seconds later he realized Cho must've used the summoning charm to collect her belongings. He scratched his head and finally faced Ron, "Yeah, Ron, I did."

Ron was quiet for the whole of five seconds. Harry was prepared to bet that Ron was biting down swear words on his tongue. But after a while, Ron sighed, "You sure you weren't dreaming?"

Suddenly, they heard a click on the front door. Harry stared at Ron and they shared a questioning look. Thankfully, it was Hermione. She entered the kitchen, groceries elevated with Locomotion Charm in front of her. She beamed, then frowned at the scene before her.

Harry, his hair messier than usual, half of his face pink from sleeping on a cold, hard marble counter, wearing nothing but dressing robes as a blanket; and Ron, opposite Harry, his hands on his waist, wearing his Chudley Cannons top and boxer. Their tension was visible in the room.

"Alright, what happened?", Hermione crossed her arms. She sat down on the stool beside Harry.

"-Harry brought a stranger home.."

"-I don't know where Cho went..", Harry and Ron spoke at the same time, their voice overlapped, each higher than the other.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we've talked about this. We are  **not** gonna meddle with Harry's love life. You knew how down Harry was after his break-up.", she said reproachfully.

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione was ahead of him. 

"Also, Harry, taking her to Grimmauld Place? Really?", she stared down on Harry. Harry had the audacity to feel a bit ashamed.

Ron looked triumphant, "I wasn't- I wasn't gonna comment on Harry having a girl over- I was gonna comment on him inviting a  _ stranger- _ ", but again Hermione cut him in the middle of his sentence, "Oh, it wasn't a stranger. Was she not, Harry?", Hermione glared at Harry.

Harry bit his tongue. He stared at his hands, "No, it was Cho Chang. My ex; Cho, former Seeker of Ravenclaw. Happy?", he said while dragging a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth, refusing to meet Ron's eyes.

There were few seconds of silence, then Ron laughed humorlessly, "Of course.", he mumbled under his breath. Hermione shot Ron a warning look. Ron sat on top of the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

Unable to help himself, Harry blurted to Ron, "Ron. I'm sorry, but Ginny already moved on, it's  **not** gonna happen between us.", he said. He stared at Hermione for help. Hermione cleared her throat, "Ron. It's been three months. Harry has the right to move on."

Ron had his back against Harry and Hermione. He held his head in his hand, "I know that. I'm not mad.. I'm not complaining...", he said in a tone that said that he indeed, was mad and complaining.

Harry gave Hermione a knowing look. Hermione sighed and mouthed  _ 'He'll get over it _ .'

Suddenly, Ron spoke again as if no time had passed, "It just-  _ bemused _ me.. How out of every  **other** woman in the world, you had to go home with Ginny's direct rival."

Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief. "Ron, is this about quidditch again? I stand with my opinion that quidditch created all this bad feeling and tension between the fans.", she glared at Harry for his reaction. Harry shook his head. He mouthed through his oatmeal, "No, Hermione."

Hermione eyed Harry darkly. She looked at Ron's back who's still facing the other wall and spoke to Harry in a low tone, "So, what happened last night?"

Harry angrily spooned his oatmeal to his mouth, "Well, we had a good time, but she wasn't here when I woke up.", he tried to shrug casually.

Hermione frowned, "Well, she's a professional athlete, maybe she has training in the morning?"

Harry grunted in response, "Well, she could've left me a note."

Then, without warning, there was a knock on the kitchen window. A barn owl was perched outside, carrying a small letter. 

Harry, who was closest to the window then grabbed the letter which was addressed for him.

Sure enough, it was from Cho. Indeed, Cho apologized for leaving without saying goodbye, and she asked Harry to join her for lunch and/or dinner to make up for it.

He can feel Hermione's eyes wander at the letter. Granted, there was nothing personal nor embarrassing about the letter, so he handed it to Hermione.

Hermione beamed and handed it back after she finished reading, "You gonna see her again?", she nudged at Harry's spoon-free arm.

"Of course.", Harry answered. He heard Ron sighed loudly before announcing he's taking a shower. Hermione watched Ron's retreating figure sadly. 

"I'm gonna talk sense into him, you go on and prepare for your date.", she said while finally separating the groceries.

  
  
  
  



	5. I think we're alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date and banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal plot, I just like to write these two in a conversation :)

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you mind if we don’t eat out and just stay in for lunch? My address is on the envelope._

_-Cho._

Harry reread Cho’s letter despite sending his reply almost immediately with her owl. Harry suspected that Cho preferred to stay in because she did not want to be caught with Harry in public. Being a young academy starlet means the media will snoop around your private life, waiting for you to make a mess of yourself. With how the media treat young starlets, the thought of Cho going on a date with _The Chosen One_ on a **weekday** would only spell trouble.

Hermione was adamant that Harry did not show up empty-handed for their date; that since Cho provided the place, Harry had to offer something else. 

"What about flowers? Ron gave me a bouquet of roses once. It was nice.", Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head darkly, "Flowers are born to die.".

Hermione grimaced, "True. Chocolates then."

Harry sighed. He remembered that even as a player for Gryffindor team he had a long list of allowed diet. Surely playing professionally has more rules. 

"Negative. It's probably banned by her nutritionist anyway."

They were deep in thought for a minute.

"- Just get her a nice bottle of wine."

"... Isn't that going to make her think I'm trying to get her drunk?"

Hermione held her head in his hands impatiently, "No, Harry."

Harry still looked uncertain.

Hermione beamed in agreement, "It's settled then.", she messed up Harry's hair and walked away.

Harry Apparated fifteen minutes before the schedule. With Hermione's advice, Harry wore a moss-green long-sleeved shirt and grey pants. She insisted it would bring out his eye color. Harry argued that his eyes is bright green, and Cho probably won't notice the difference anyway. But the look in Hermione's eyes was so dangerous that Harry went with her advice still.

Cho opened the door wearing a thick blue sweater and belted plaid mini skirt. Her long dark hair was flowing behind her back.

"Hi! You're early!", she exclaimed breathlessly. 

Harry smiled weakly and handed her the bottle, "A thank you for the invite", Harry kissed her cheeks.

Cho looked dazed. She beamed, "Thank you, Harry-"

She took a step back and nodded in approval, "You look nice. The shirt brings out your eye."

Harry grinned, he took a mental note to thank (and apologize to) Hermione later.

Cho lives in a nice one-bedroom apartment in Muggle-London. The apartment has a joined living room and kitchen, outdoor dining area, and one master suite with a walk-in closet and study area that Cho turned to a small gym. Every corner in the house has a blue-themed decor. Harry's first impression was whoever visited her apartment would have known she was a Ravenclaw.

They spent their lunch date mostly talking about Cho's life as a professional Quidditch player. She said it was ten times more strict and difficult than being on Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Cho has had two glasses of wine that made her all giggly. Harry himself was no better. In between the drinks they exchanged funny stories to one another. Right now any jokes Cho made sounds like the most hilarious joke he’s ever heard in his life.

"- And that's the story of our captain, Brevis Birch, who spent a night in hospital misdiagnosed with a concussion because he genuinely didn't know the Minister for Magic's name!", Cho shared a joke from her dressing room. 

Harry howled in laughter as Cho followed with a hiccup. If anything, Cho's stories made Harry re-think of his buried desire to play Quidditch professionally.

"Okay, don't laugh. But I think I want to be a professional Quidditch player.", Harry admitted slowly. "Nothing beats the feeling of riding on a broom."

Cho raised her eyebrows, drinks in hand, "I'm not laughing. You're a terribly talented Quidditch player, Harry. Weren't you the youngest seeker in 50 years or something?"

"- _Was_ the youngest seeker in a century actually.". Harry nodded, "Well, everybody expected me to be an Auror. Or a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Or in the Ministry, even.", he said darkly.

Cho placed the drink on the table and grabbed Harry's hands, "You don't have to be what they want you to be, you know.", she said patiently.

Harry sipped his drink in pensive. 

"- I for one, would be _honored_ to play against you again.", Cho looked serious. She refilled their drinks.

Harry snorted, "The last time we played you were practically man-marking me."

Cho laughed, "True, but don't you think it's unfair that you were allowed to play with a _Firebolt_ for a school game, eh?"

 _Ouch_.

Harry blushed, "I don't have it anymore though.", Harry smiled sadly. He sipped his drink, "I lost my Firebolt during the war…".

Cho winced, "Well whoever caught it is one lucky bastard."

"- Fuck that guy."

"Hear hear.", she raised her glass.

Cho puffed her chest proudly, "Anyway, in a professional team, all of us carry the same Broom. So the better your team, the more _valuable_ , or let's be real- the **richer** your owner was, the _better_ the brooms you played with.", She summarized.

Harry scoffed, "So, kind of like Slytherin's Quidditch team, then.", he referred to the time Lucius Malfoy provided Nimbus 2001 to the whole Slytherin squad.

Cho nodded grimly, " _Yes_. Come to think of it, Mr. Malfoy must have got the idea from professional teams.."

"- Well, after the war ended I had many offers."

Cho didn't look surprised, "You _were_ Captain. Gryffindor won a Quidditch cup during your reign, did they?"

"Well I spent most of my times in detention so I won't brag-"

"- _I_ would know since us Ravenclaw lost to you lot.", Cho muttered flatly.

Harry tried to look emphatic, "To tell you the truth, I lost interest in Quidditch around that time."

Cho blinked but recovered almost immediately, "You had a lot of things on your plate, I'm sure. _Chosen One_ business and all-"

Harry finished his meal in silence. Harry was glad they cleared out of sensitive topics like Cedric, their _falling out_ , or _exes_. Cho was adamant to let bygones be bygones and Harry couldn't be more content.

As expected, Cho presented a healthy dish for lunch. She confessed she got the recipe from her team's chef, and though she's not much of a chef herself, her vegetable tagine with chickpeas & raisins is quite good. 

Harry noticed that Cho is a slow eater. She likes to cut down her food to about five tiny pieces each bite. Harry has no problem with it, but he does wonder whether Cho isn't disturbed with cold, dry food.

Harry watched Cho with his head balanced on his hands. 

"You know you're a slow eater?", he asked fondly.

Cho wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering, "No, I do not. Am I?"

Harry smiled and gestured down at his already empty plate.

"I'm not a slow eater, you're just _fast_.", she remarked haughtily.

Harry exaggerated his gasp.

Before he knew it he blurted, “Well back with the Dursleys I had to eat faster than my cousin otherwise I get punished-”

Cho put down her spoon with a sharp _clang_.

“-Er, sorry.”, Harry said quickly.

Cho gasped in a petrified whisper, “Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t _know_.”

Harry grinned weakly, “It’s fine, Cho. Drop it.”

Cho still looked unsure. Her hands shook as she resumed cutting food to tiny pieces, "Well, mealtime is the time to relax and enjoy food. _Ideally_."

"No, I imagine it must've sucked when everybody else was going for seconds and you also wanted seconds, but you're still on your first piece.", Harry raised his eyebrows.

Cho shrugged, "- Never had that problem."

Harry raised his arms in defeat, "Okay. Just an observation."

Cho winked, "You adore me, really."

Harry watched her and beamed, "I do. Very much.", he kissed Cho's hands, who blushed but resumed eating at a (very) slow pace.

.

As Harry expected, Cho didn't finish her meal because it got cold. She sat on her chair with a pleased expression on her face. She then finished her fourth glass of wine and smacked her lips.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Cho had a mischievous glint in her eye. She circled her arms to Harry's neck.

"I think you _know._ "

Harry blushed, "But we just ate-"

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "It's not like I ask you to _swim-_ "

Harry glanced at Cho’s empty wine glass. “Er, not until you sober up.”

Cho frowned.

“I’m not drunk. I have training in six hours.”

Harry was quiet for a moment.

“You have training in six hours?”, he repeated Cho’s statement slowly.

Cho nodded.

“Huh.”

“What?”, Cho scowled.

“ _Er_ , Aren’t you gonna get in trouble if you show up _drunk_ to training?”

Cho considered Harry for a moment, then she grinned. “Yeah. Except I’m not drunk, so thank Merlin!”, she punched Harry’s arm playfully.

Harry looked at Cho. He thought bitterly how he would not forgive himself if he caused any problem for Cho. He desperately hopes Cho is a heavyweight drinker.

Harry clicked his tongue. “Ok _buddy_ , let’s get you sobered up.”


	6. Brewing up at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past insecurity haunting Harry

Harry shortly excused himself to the bathroom. He desperately needs to sneak a phone call to Hermione. He counted the seconds and felt relieved that she answered on the second ring.

"Hermione-", Harry breathed on his phone, making the screen fogged up. "I need your help."

He can feel Hermione sighs on the other end. "Okay, what is it." 

Harry thought about choosing his words carefully, "First of all, your advice worked. All of them."

He can feel Hermione roll her eyes fondly. "Go on."

"- Er, maybe a bit _too_ well.", he sat down on the closed toilet seat. 

"- She's drunk."

"Cho's drunk.", they said at the same time. 

Hermione laughed loudly on the other end.

"-Except it's **not** funny because she has **training** in five hours! She's wasted man, what do I do?", Harry whined.

Hermione's line was quiet for a moment. Then she laughed. "Ha! Ron bet you’re gonna stay there until dinner! Looks like I win."

Harry ignored Hermione's remark. He stared at Cho's blue subway shower tile. "All been talking about me, have you? Why thank you, I'm used to it.", he said snarkily.

"Well, what is Cho doing now?", Hermione ignored his anger.

Harry sighed. He twirled a loose thread on his sweater, "She said she, _er_ , didn't get any sleep this morning? She went home at 6 am from Grimmauld Place and 30 minutes later she was already at morning practice..", he felt his face burning. "She's chilling- most likely _napping_ , in her bedroom right now."

Hermione's reply was cool and trained, almost as this was a normal situation that she handled every day. "Is she asleep? Then it would be hard to wake her up. Even if you managed to, that would only make her more unbearable!"

"-Is this bad?"

"Harry. Let's put it this way. It's like if you told a person who had a concussion to lay down and take a nap.", Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Harry remained still as he digested Hermione's words. "Oh no."

“Uh-huh.”, said Hermione on the other line.

"- Can I… Feed her a bezoar?"

"Why? Because that's your solution to everything?!", Hermione snapped. She still has a problem whenever Harry brought up the one time he was brilliant in Potions.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't **know** , it could be a hangover remedy! If you recall, bezoar saved Ron from _poisonous_ mead-"

"- I was there. You don't have to remind me.", Hermione stopped him. "Well, do you _have_ a bezoar lying around?"

"Er… no."

Hermione sighed, "This is why you have to understand the principles involved in potions, Harry.”

“Hermione-”, he held his hands up, then forgot Hermione couldn’t see him. “I learned my lesson. Please say what I should do now.”, he whined.

Hermione exhaled fondly. “Alright, I might know _just_ the potion."

* * *

Hermione’s solution was to give Cho a bit of coffee- With added _Reviving Spell_ incantation as he stirred it six times (counter-clockwise) and then add hot water and honey instead of sugar at the end. Hermione said the dose was enough to keep Cho awake and focused for twelve hours. Harry thanked Hermione and she hung up immediately.

Harry just hoped that he brewed the coffee right.

_Knock knock._

A giggle. “Who’s there?”, Cho’s muffled voice could be heard through the door.

Harry opened the door. “Hi.”

He looked around the room. The room was painted white, with a half-wall headboard, lots of watercolor drawings above the bed, mountains of pillows, and a grey blanket with Cho’s head poking in the center. She covered her head with a pillow.

Harry grinned. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Are you asleep?", Harry asked.

No answer.

Harry sighed. He glanced at Cho's sleeping figure. He could wake Cho, with the risk of being snapped at. _Or_ , he could wait until it's almost time for her to leave and _then_ wake her up. The second option sounded more promising in Harry's mind. Less confrontation, the way he likes it.

Harry stood up quietly. His eyes wandered around the room. He then stopped at a framed Comet-Two-Sixty broom in a glass case on the other side of the room. It was Cho's broom from her Hogwarts days. 

Harry grinned appreciatively. He remembered his captain, Oliver Wood, had made a mockery of Cho's broom in comparison to Harry's own Firebolt, back in his third year.

Harry walked closer.

Under the glass case was open storage. The previous owner must have intended it to be shoe storage, but Cho had kept her old Ravenclaw jersey there. It was folded neatly, only the black line was visible. Judging from the fresh scent and the lack of dust, she must have recently used it. 

Harry grinned. He leaned in closer.

 _Wait_ , that's not right.

With a jolt to his stomach, Harry realized that It's **not** a Ravenclaw jersey. It's _Hufflepuff's_. He doesn't need to unfold it to figure out who the owner of the jersey was.

Harry tried to reason with himself. Cedric had been Cho’s boyfriend. Of course, Cho saved some of his belongings. Harry understood that the memory of his death must have affected her hard that she needed something of _his_ to hold on. 

The uglier, more jealous side of him argued. After he and Ginny broke up, he didn't save any of _her_ stuff. And as far as he knew, Ron didn't save any of Lavender Brown's stuff after they broke up either. Nor did Angelina Johnson saved Fred's.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He darkly envisioned Cho wearing 'Diggory 7' jersey to bed. 

He tried to clear the image out of his mind. He told himself that this was not a big deal. _People deal with grief in their own way_. Cho's way is to hold on to Cedric's memory, even after almost ten years later...- Surely, Harry can respect that.

After a deep inhale, Harry resumed his tour around the bedroom.

On the closet door, there were more drawings. Harry viewed them appreciatively. Most of them looked like they were torn from pieces of parchments. Some of them are quidditch diagrams, with its little figures moving around the paper by itself. On top of the diagram was a page from a book, with tiny messages scrawled on the edge of the paper. There were two types of writing on them, and Harry remembered the many times he and Ron used to exchange messages the same way during a boring class.

_Your hair looks nice today- x_

I can't believe you sneaked to my class

_I have a free period, I'm seventh year ❤_

Shouldn't you be working on your egg?

_I have figured it out- x_

_Moody hinted at me. Made me think. I can't open the egg, it screeched; It was already burned by the dragons, nothing happened; The thing I haven't tried was to put it inside water!_

:o

That's unexpectedly nice of Professor Moody.

_Yeah._

_Anyway, you told me you're not one who enjoyed public proposals, so:_

_I adore how you're so carefree_

_And how much you love french bread_

_Will you go to_ **_yule ball_ ** _with me_

_I'll do everything, no regret_

❤❤❤

_Is that a yes?- x_

  
_Wow._ Harry was certain the inside of his stomach was boiling with jealousy. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave Cho's apartment. He glanced at Cho's sleeping figure one last time and bolted to the door.

He needs to clear his head, and he won't be able to do it with so many of Cedric's presence looming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey and coffee sounds like terrible combination. BUT Honey water is an ingredient in the Invigoration Draught (boosts the drinker's energy) in Harry Potter. Anyway I looked it up and turns out some people HAVE used honey+coffee combination https://www.lifeadvancer.com/putting-honey-in-coffee/


	7. Misery loves company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cho might have more things in common.

Harry saw through Cho's window that the sky was a pleasant shade of blue and orange, perfect for a mind-clearing walk. Harry doesn't want to be left alone with his racing thoughts. With his heart still racing, he Apparated to number 12, Grimmauld Place.

The front door was unlocked, which meant Hermione and Ron were both inside the house. Most likely waiting for him. Harry groaned at his luck. So much for being alone. 

Sure enough, when Harry opened the door he was immediately greeted by the sight of his two best friends in the kitchen. Hermione sat down with a cup of tea in her hands, newspaper opened on the table. Behind her was a familiar sight of fiery red hair, and the long and freckled nose of Ron Weasley who sat on the countertop by the window. 

'.... And a  _ dozen _ chocolate frogs-', Ron stopped in mid-sentence at Harry's arrival, his eyes wide and excited.

'-How did it go?', Hermione's face lit up as she placed her tea on the table.

Harry avoided her look, and practically marched up to the stairs. Harry thought he saw Hermione and Ron exchanging silent, knowing looks at the corner of his eyes.

Harry went to his bedroom, which was Sirius' old bedroom. He put his whole weight into the bed in front of him, grabbed the nearest pillow, and screamed into it. He heard a familiar chuckle.

'That bad, eh?', said Ron, who lingered casually by the door. 

Harry quietly placed the pillow down. He stared at his best friend with the most reproachful look he can manage. 'Didn't hear you come in.'

Ron welcomed himself into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

'Ah. Could've used  _ Muffliato _ if you  _ really _ didn't want to be bothered!', He fondly smacked Harry's head with a pillow as a greeting. Presumably to get him out of it.

Harry protested.

'Ron! Don't hit him!', he heard Hermione chimed in. Harry groaned. He should've locked the door.

Hermione sat down on the other side of Harry's head and for a moment they sat in silence though Harry felt both of their eyes on him. In turn Harry stared at his best friends, who comically wore the same, curious but accusing look on their faces. Harry sighed. 

'She's still stuck on  _ Diggory _ .', he concluded simply.  _ Well _ , that was the gist of his situation.

Hermione's bushy eyebrows were closely knitted together in a frown. Ron looked as if someone told him to look into a crystal ball for Divination class.

Harry raised his eyebrows at them challengingly, and his two best friends took that as a sign for more intervening questions.

'-  _ Diggory _ ?'

'- Stuck  _ how _ ?'

'- that  _ git _ , Michael Corner..'

'- Maybe you're  _ misinterpreting _ ...'

'- Don't take it personally, mate.'

Harry took a deep, dramatic breath. 'All of the above.'

He continued to sound nonchalant and detached, 'This is why  _ exes _ should stay in the past.', he absentmindedly conjured confettis with his wand in sarcastic celebration.

Ron opened his mouth once more but Hermione stopped him with a glare, 'Alright. Tell us what happened.  _ Chronologically _ .', she removed all the confetti with a slight flick of her wand.

Begrudgingly, Harry complied.

* * *

Harry managed to vent without interventions. When he was done, Hermione shook her head, 'Harry, I'm sorry, but I think you were a bit  _ tactless _ .'

Harry cursed. They had this same exact argument before.

_ 'Me _ , tactless?!', he argued.

_ Shit _ , talk about  _ deja vu _ .

Before Hermione elaborated more, Harry interrupted, 'Did you keep any of Krum's possessions?'

Hermione blushed. Ron avoided her eyes, yet his fist was tightened on the pillowcase he was holding. Harry knew for a fact that Ron kept a couple of Krum memorabilias because apparently, they are  _ 'Collector's item' _ now, but decided not to bring it up.

Not wanting to wait for Hermione's answer, he turned to Ron, still trying to make a point. 'Did  _ you _ save any of Lavender's?'

To his surprise, Ron burst in laughter. 'The necklace she gave me? I re-gift it to the ghoul on my attic before we left. Never asked for it back!'

He continued laughing for a good solid minute. Hermione looked at him disdainfully. Harry thought he heard something that sounded like ‘my sweetheart’ under her breath.

Harry felt slightly bad to bring up what he knew was a rough patch in Hermione and Ron’s friendship.

Harry began, 'You know how it feels to be in a relationship with two other people? It gets crowded.'

Hermione looked bemused, 'You only met her what?  _ Two days ago? _ Don't you think you're being a bit  _ dramatic _ ?', she crossed her arms.

Ron had one last laugh and cleared his throat. 'Look, I'm not saying this because she's my sister-'

Hermione groaned. 'Ron. We talked about this.'

Ron continued like there was not any interruptions.

'-Why the need to jump into a new relationship so quickly? You're a free agent, mate. Enjoy it!', he smacked Harry's head with the pillow again.

Hermione looked at Ron like he was a writhing Slobberworm. She continued patiently, 'What I  _ meant _ to say was you're jumping to your own conclusions. Maybe hear what Cho has to say? And I'm sorry, but you shouldn't look at her private belongings in the first place.'

Harry gasped, 'Well  _ sue _ me for having eyes! What sane person has a shrine of their dead ex in their bedroom, huh?'

To that, Hermione raised her eyebrows and gestured around Sirius' bedroom sarcastically. Ron let out a hollow laughter.

_ Touché _ .

'It's different. I can't do much because Sirius used Permanent Sticking Charm-', Harry argued weakly.

'- You don't even buy new sheets.'

'... I don't have the time.'

'You don't rearrange his furniture.'

'I… Happened to like his taste,-'

'You're growing your hair out to look like him!'

'- Hermione,-', Ron shook his head 'no' at Hermione.  _ Too far _ .

Harry had no energy to shout or argue. Harry thought Hermione must've wanted to say those things out loud for quite some time but she fears his reaction. Harry knew he shouldn't dwell on the departed,  _ hell _ , he had Marvolo Gaunt's Resurrection Ring and threw it in Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest.

_ Maybe Cho needs to see Diggory to make her peace,  _ he thought desperately.

He thought about his dead Godfather. Sirius was probably the only person he knew who could really understand how he felt and knew what to do. At moments like these he really missed his Godfather.

He heard Ron snapping his fingers, bringing Harry back from his trance. 'You okay, mate?', he asked wearily. Harry cleared his throat and nodded.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look. 

Harry huffed and sat up. Hermione then caught his eye. 'Will you see her again, then?', she asked shyly.

Harry shrugged, 'Of course.'.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hermione stayed in the Grimmauld Place until dinner. Kreacher had made a fabulous three-course meal consisting of Heirloom Tomato Tarte Tatin, Grilled Beef Filet and Pistachio Tart for dessert. They stayed in the kitchen afterwards, helping Kreacher with the dishes and packing some for Hermione to bring home.

Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard knocking on his window. It was the same owl from that morning. Harry opened his window and reached for the letter. The owl looked extremely offended that Harry doesn't have treats for him. 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ It was lovely to see you again. And thank you for the potion, it was very considerate of you to brew some before you left.  _

_ I just came home from training and I missed you. I had a wonderful time this afternoon and last night, and I wonder if you want to do it again sometime? I promise to try and be awake for most of it :) _

_ Oh, Tornados are playing again in two days, it would be lovely if you want to watch the game and maybe we could get together? _

_ -Cho. _

Harry read the letter twice.

Cho doesn't seem to notice that Harry left in upset.

Yawning, Harry decided to sleep it off. It was a heavy day and maybe a good rest is what he needed to think straight. It was too late to send letters anyway.

Cho's owl was still perched by his window. He probably thinks Harry will make him fly back immediately. Sighing, Harry opened his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. He told the owl, 'Follow me. We have some owl treats beside Pig's cage.'

Cho's owl hooted excitedly and soared above him.


End file.
